Tryptich
by theunhappytwins
Summary: The world is a dark, cold place. All we can do is hope to find someone who will help us brave through it...KaiMei, Miku/Neru, Gumi/Ritsu.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, a thousand years ago, I wrote a shitty fanfic.**

**And now, hundreds of years later, I think that it actually had a sort of cool concept, and I'm going to try to work with it.**

Ritsu sighed.

This wasn't going to work.

The mission was suicide.

He knew it to his deepest bones.

So why was he running towards it?

He grabbed the roof, swinging himself upwards, and ran towards the room.

Guards were running at him, but he spun around, firing.

He struck all of them down, and continued to run.

It had to be there.

If he got it, he'd be one step closer to taking Yamaha down.

Behind him, the sun slowly rose.

*line break*

Gumi took aim, firing.

Bulls-eye.

She fired again.

Another perfect hit.

Once more.

This time, it hit to the right of the center.

Barely, but still so.

She bit her lip.

Master glared at her. "Megpoid, these cannot be accepted."

She nodded.

He pressed the button on his chair and she screamed, falling to the ground, her fingers scratching the cold cement in agony.

It passed, and she huddled on the ground, panting.

_"It is now 6:00 AM. The sun is currently rising." _chattered the loudspeaker.

"Get up, Megpoid."

The green-haired girl stood up, highlighted in the rising sun.

*line break*

The alarm clock rang.

Miku pulled off the luxurious coverlet, standing up. She tied her hair into it's normal pigtails.

The robot Master had programmed for her, Hachune, continued to ring.

"I'm up, Hachune-chan."

The robot quieted down.

She pulled on the white dress that was always ready for her, and walked down.

Master had just entered the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Miku-chan. I had to help train one of your bodyguards."

She smiled. "That's okay, Master."

He smiled back at her. "Thank you, Miku."

Behind them, the sun rose over their breakfast.

*line break*

Neru blinked, rubbing her eyes as the faint beam poured into the cell.

_"It is now 6:00 AM. The sun is currently rising."_

She automatically rolled off her small cot, putting on the headdress required for synchronizing.

No one was there yet, so she sighed, leaning back against the wall.

She almost wanted to let the data pour into her, but she didn't.

She knew it would be far too dangerous.

She heard the thud of boots on cement, and knew the guards were coming.

"Akita."

She nodded. "What do you need me to do this time?"

*line break*

Kaito leaned back against the cement wall, shivering in the frigid morning air.

He pulled his threadbare jacket around him.

No one outside of the Institutes was even awake yet, except him.

He had to be alert, no matter what else would happen.

He covered a yawn behind his hand, and turned to the sky.

The sun was slowly rising, illuminating the grey city.

He got up, pulling his jacket closer, and walked off, limping, the sunrise illuminating his back.

*line break*

Meiko stared up at the cement ceiling, her loose hospital gown huge on her.

She didn't know when she'd woken up, or why.

Everything still hurt.

She reached a painfully thin arm to touch one of the walls which pressed closely around her.

Cold.

Everything was cold.

She heard guard's boots in the distance-several floors above her-, drumming on the floor.

She curled up in preparation, but the steps died out.

More steps came, now.

They walked towards her cell.

The steel door swung open, and one of the guards reached out his arm.

"Sun's risen. Time for you to get to work."

She stood up, shaking slightly, and walked outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, yeah, I just have a huge amount of inspiration for this.**

Ritsu sighed as Momo wound the bandages around his arm. "That hurts."

Momo glared at him. "Would you rather have this, or get infected and die?"

Ritsu sighed. "Yeah. Whatever."

"How'd you even get it?"

"I smashed my hand through a window."

Momo blinked. "What?"

Ritsu stood up, clenching his fists. "How much time am I going to need to recover?"

Momo crossed her arms. "Well, you might need a day or so..."

"Good."

"You are way too obsessive about this." Momo said quietly.

"I want to take them down! To kill them! To have _justice!_ Isn't that what _you_ want, Momo?!"

Momo sighed. "Look-"

"Hey!"  
Both started at the sight of Miko Ooka.

The youngest member of the resistance bowed to them both. "Teto-sama wants to see Ritsu."

Momo nodded. "We'll continue this later."

Ritsu walked out without a word, his long crimson ponytail floating out behind him.

*line break*

Teto smiled at him. "Namine-chan!"

"Don't call me that, Teto."

"I'll call you what I want." She paced around the concrete room, her fingers playing with a lock of her magenta hair.

Ritsu still had no idea how she had managed to keep it in that physically impossible style for any length of time.

"Did you bring it-"

"Teto, you know I hate using that place's _things."_

"They're useful things. Better than anything we could make ourselves."

"They've got the taint of evil still on them."

Teto blinked. "The taint of evil? Really?"

"I wouldn't touch anything that they have touched. Is this all you've brought me in for?"

"Actually, it's something else." Teto turned to Ritsu, smiling. "This would probably have been a lot easier if you _brought _the computer, instead of just breaking it, but..."

"Well, are you-"

"We need to hack into their database."

Ritsu blinked. "_What?"_

"I need to find out just _how many_ Vocals they have in their ranks."

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

Teto sighed. "It's going to happen soon, you know. The final confrontation. And we're going to need to be prepared."

Ritsu's eyes gleamed. "How soon?"

"I don't know. But they're right here."

Both automatically glanced, even though a thick wall with no windows, towards the Yamaha building.

"Did you get caught?"

"No. I shot out the cameras before I got in there."

Teto nodded. "Good."

*line break*

Gumi stood in a line with the other 9 Guardians.

"What were your orders?"

"Protect all 7 bases."

Master glared at them. "And what did you do?!"

"We protected this base. We have all been sent here."

The others cringed in anticipation of a beating.

He nodded. "Yes. Miku...you have to protect Miku. However."

He whipped towards them.

"_DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY FREE WILL?!"_

Shouta, the youngest, glared at him. "We do..."

"Really, Shouta."

"What?"

"Then why did you not do a thing about the broken computer system?"

"I-"

"Shut up."

The seven-year old screamed, arching backwards.

"Did you forget about your collars?"

Shouta did not answer-at least not in words.

"The rest of you-the ones with even a modicum of respect-I will give you your assignments.

"Gumi, Lily, you stay here. CUL, Galaco, go to Internet. Yukari, Ryuto, you're to go to Crypton. Yuuma, you go to AHS. As for Shouta...he can stay here. Perhaps you two will be able to teach him a little respect."

Gumi nodded, without a word.

At least she wouldn't be hurt this time.

*line break*

Miku was alone in her rooms.

Her singing trainer, Kiyoteru, hadn't come in yet, and she was all alone.

Finally, she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate.*

_"For the wings, there will soon be a day_

_When they'd take the frail shoulder's burden away_

_And the blossoms knowing their pain would come to aid..."_

The wind blew around the room, billowing the hem of her white silk dress.

She heard footsteps ascend the stairs outside her room, and she turned.

It was Master's guards.

"NO ONE IS-" The lead guard almost dropped his gun as he saw her. "O-Oh...Shit. You..."

"Yes. She is my good friend. One could say she is like a daughter to me." Master's voice was icy cold.

"I-I..."

Master tapped him with the baton in his hands.

The guard screamed, dropping to the ground.

Miku stared at him in shock.

"Come on, Miku. I want to show you the project to fix the computer."

He took her hand, and they left.

*line break*

Neru crossed her arms, as even the section of guards assigned to her seemed to hold her breath.

The two Guardians seated at the door, too, trained their eyes on the blonde.

She sang something inaudible, barely possible for even the most trained of them to hear.

A golden nimbus of Vocal energy hovered around her hands as she kneeled near the wreckage of the computer.

"Broken beyond repair."

The guard glared at her, almost buzzing her, but thought better of it.

Instead, he just aimed a boot at her, almost knocking the blonde over.

"Fix it."

"What part of 'beyond repair' do you not-"

"I said to _fucking fix it."_

Neru glared at him. "Well-"

He kicked her hard in the gut.

Neru gasped for air, hands scrabbling on the concrete to keep herself in a sitting position.

"You little bitch."

Another kick-then more, and more, as Neru curled up in a ball to protect herself.

Finally, they left off.

"Get to work."

Neru glared at them, fire in her eyes, but returned to work.

As the miniscule pieces of circuitry and plastic floated into place, she heard and saw various things through the haze of Vocal energy, but it wasn't important.

Nothing was except the job...

A lightning bolt of pain shot through her, and the small plastic chip she had been manipulating fell to the ground.

"Neru."

She looked at the ceiling, vainly craning her neck around.

"This is Miku."

She dug her nails into the cement, forcing herself up.

She glared through her long, messy hair at the perfectly groomed tealette in front of her.

"Miku, watch her. Neru. Continue."

Neru gave Miku another dirty look, and began to concentrate.

*line break*

_"ATTENTION ALL CITZENS!"_ the loudspeakers blared.

Kaito sighed, pulled his shabby jacket closer, and walked off.

_"TERRORISTS HAVE ATTACKED THE EXIT TUNES BUILDING! THIS IS A MESSAGE TO BEWARE OF THEM AND IF YOU HAVE SEEN THE ATTACK, REPORT IT TO A GUARDIAN!"_

Murmurs of alarm rose throughout the streets.

Kaito sighed.

These people were like sheep...so easily misled.

His stomach rumbled, but he decided to ignore it.

After all, he had to run.

Food would come later.

He would almost certainly be suspected of the crime, after all.

And just maybe, they might suspect that odd homeless man of being him.

The blue-haired man walked into the city's maze of streets as quickly as he could.

*line break*

Meiko was marched up the stairs, guards surrounding her.

Master surveyed her.

"Ah. The failure."

Meiko searched her hole-filled memory, but couldn't find anything.

All she could remember was being here.

"Look at me."

He walked over to her, forcing her chin up.

"You destroyed it! Didn't you?!"

"No, sir! We have a guard on her cell at all times. She doesn't breathe without you knowing."

"You do know who her former associate was? The traitor. If anyone should know about him, it should be her, correct? Tell me, Meiko. Did he tell you he was going to do it?"

"Who?"

There was silence.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." Master hissed. "You know who it was."

"I can't remember."

"Liar." He dropped her to the ground. "Help her with her memory."

Master walked calmly out of the room as the guards closed in on Meiko.

*Lyrics are an English translation of the beautiful song Rosette.


End file.
